Guardian Cowboy
by Kitani
Summary: It made her belly feel warm and swirl around at the thought of him looking rather…wild and sexy for her sake. BiscaxAlzack. Oneshot.


Before Natsu and Lucy or Gajeel and Levy, there was Bisca and Alzack. This pairing are so obvious that they need more love in the fanart area.

* * *

GUARDIAN COWBOY

* * *

While brushing down their horses, Rusoe and Jewel, as they drank their fill from a shallow stream, Bisca covertly observed her dark haired crush's muted gaze on the water some paces away.

Rivers always reminded Alzack of home in the western frontier, this Bisca knew. She felt the same when thinking of the wide, gushing streams tumbling through lush, green meadows and stifling deserts.

Weak but caressing gales drifted through his layered, black locks, shuffling the thick strands against his shoulders to give him a very untamed appearance, especially with how somber and reminiscing his face looked.

Pausing in a long stroke down her mare's side flank, Bisca admitted to herself that he looked handsome standing there by a small strip of water, the wind ruffling his clothing and the sun beating down on his fringed, duster.

An appreciative sigh escaped her lips, only to turn into a strangled whisper when a dirty, meaty hand wrapped sloppily around her mouth and a clumsy fingered arm wrapped around her arms, pinning them to her waist.

"Well lookie at 'his beauty!" a hot and drunken voice slurred into the skin just beneath her left ear, "Fancy we get lucky tonight, eh Luca?"

Another drunk, a bandit from the looks of him, stumbled into her line of sight with a leering, wide grin stretching his thin lips. Alarmed and frantic, Bisca struggled to get free but her captor, despite being drunk, held her strong and sure. Even if she reequipped a pistol, there would be no guarantee she would even land a shot with her arms limited as they were.

Both grimy men bore down on her, and she wished desperately for them not to touch her any longer. Clenching her eyes shut, Bisca thought frantically if Alzack even noticed. Where was he?

"Let. Her. Go." a low, dark voice spoke behind all three of them as the man in front of Bisca was just reaching for her shirt front.

Both intoxicated swindlers turned to each face pistol barrel each aimed dead set between their eyes.

Her captor coughed smugly, "Now see here, kid-"

The whites of their eyes grew from the dangerous and deadly aura the man holding the twin weapons gave off as he thumbed the hammers back, and pressed the metal of his weapons harder against the skin of their foreheads.

"Now," he ordered, jerking his chin an inch to his right but never taking his black, angry gaze off of them. Bisca felt a shiver zip down her spine as well, just looking at her friend.

"Please," the one behind her pleaded, whimpering as the fingers hovering over the triggers clenched a little tighter, "Please don't."

Two loud clicking sounds were heard. An empty, crack followed. Bisca peeked one eye open, instantly knowing that the barrels had been loaded with blanks.

But it seemed to have the desired effect Alzack wanted. Both bandits slumped over in complete and utter shock.

Bisca looked back up to her partner to see him reholster his twin pistols and looking at her with a face full of concern. Reaching for her but hesitating to completely touch her, he stepped forward.

"Are you okay, Bisca?" he asked, worriedly looking over her arms to see if any of the bandits had a knife or other weapon he had not seen.

She couldn't help not being able to answer. Her mind was still trying to wrap itself around the Alzack she had just glimpsed earlier. This man had looked furious, possessive, conflicted and protective all stuffed into one simple, dark glare. It was a side of him she never saw before, even when he was rioting with the others in the guild. Gone was the controlled but livid man from before.

It made her belly warm and swirl around at the thought of him looking rather…wild and sexy for her sake.

Blinking back to reality, Bisca nodded and gently touched the hand that never made it to hers.

"I'm fine. Thanks, Alzack," she said shyly, squeezing his hand tighter.

Nodding, the gunman jogged over to swing himself up into the saddle on Rusoe. She followed suit and patted her mare's smooth neck when she nickered in confusion.

Leaving the two unconscious, shell-shocked bandits behind, Bisca and Alzack turned their mounts towards the direction of Fairy Tail.

"Lets go home," said Alazack as he bashfully glanced over at his crush. He was relieved she had not been hurt. It was a great show of strength that she merely brushed the event away.

The requip mage nodded and they both urged their horses into a gallop, kicking up dust and rocks in their race to be back home once again.

One day they would admit that the guild was just a bonus. Their real home was with each other.

* * *

Fini

Even since the second manga chapter, I've loved Alzack's design. I don't think Bisca is really aware how far he was willing to go to rescue her in the Fantasia arc. Which is why I wrote this.

Thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
